Guerreiras Lunares
by Serenity Tsuke
Summary: Depois da Guerra Santa,o Santuário vive numa calmaria, Atena e Crystal achou melhor convocar as aspirantes a amazonas lunares, como será que os cavaleiros irá reagir a isso?, muitos romances estão para acontecer,festas, e muito .FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Capitulo 1 corrigida

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic , espero que gostem. **

**Ela ESTÁ betada agora.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

Santuário de Athenas :

Mais um dia normal no Santuário; os cavaleiros treinando no coliseu.

Pelo menos era isso o que todos pensavam.

Saori estava na Sala do Mestre em uma reunião; Com sua mais fiel amiga, sobre como contar aos seus cavaleiros a novidade.

Saori – **Como você acha que devemos contar a eles?** – pergunta à ela.

Ela –**Humm..! Chame-os para uma reunião, depois explique a história...** – falou por fim.

Saori – **Mas e depois, não sei como eles vão reagir a essa noticia...** – falava, mas parou para pensar em algo.

Ela – **Minha** **amiga, você sabe que não pode mais esperar não é?! Elas já estão chegando**. – falava tentando fazer Saori perceber que não poderia mas adiar nada daquilo.

Enquanto conversavam foram interrompidas por um forte barulho:

**BAMMMMM!!!!**

Viram que pela porta um Shion muito nervoso entrava.

Saori – **Sim, Shion?** – sorri.

Shion – **Senhorita você não acredita no quê aconteceu agora... **– falava um indignado Shion.

Só depois ele percebeu que Saori não estava sozinha. que ela se encontrava acompanhada de outra jovem, muito bela por sinal.

Shion – **Senhorita,** **me desculpe, eu não percebi que estava com visitas... Volto mais tarde.** – um Shion muito vermelho falou para Saori.

Saori – **Não tem problema, continue o que você ia falar.** – falava, enquanto o impedia de sair da sala.

Enquanto isso, a jovem que estava junto com Saori foi esquecida , mas não se importou. Ao invés disso, achou muito engraçado o ocorrido.

Shion **– Milo fugiu** **do treino de novo, senhorita. Não sei mais o que fazer com ele! **– exclama o mestre.

Nesse momento a jovem pensou que seria perfeito para o que estavam planejando antes. Tanto que na mesma hora falou com Saori para perguntar o que ela achava.

Ela – **Saori, não acha essa uma ótima oportunidade de falar sobre aquilo? Talvez com isso Milo mude um pouco, não só ele como todos os outros.** – pergunta à uma Saori pensativa.

Saori que estava pensando no que fazer para que não só milo como os outros cavaleiros que não estavam treinando como deviam.

Saori – **Sim! Isso mesmo! Shion, chame todos os dourados para uma reunião. AGORA.** – falava Saori, estava um pouco nervosa.

Shion – **Sim, senhorita.** – ao dizer isso, ele deu uma ultima olhada para a jovem ao lado de Saori ai saiu da sala.

Saori se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervosamente.

Ela – **Legal, assim não teremos mais que adiar essa reunião.** – falava radiante. Até que enfim todos os cavaleiros saberiam da surpresa.

Saori – **Mas como será que eles vão reagir a isso?** – se perguntava. Estava ansiosa, não queria que seus cavaleiros não gosta-se da noticia.

Ela – **Não precisa ficar assim minha amiga.** – estava tentando acalmá-la.

Saori – **Como você pode me pedir para ficar calma?! Eu não sei como eles irão reagir!** – falava agoniada.

Ela – **Não precisa ficar assim, minha querida.** – disse, ia abraçando fazendo com que assim ela acalmasse um pouco.

Saori – **Sim..., você tem razão.** – disse enquanto respirava fundo, nem tinha reparado que tinha prendido a respiração.

_Algum tempo depois..._

_Santuário de Athenas, Sala de Reuniões :_

Saori – **Obrigada** **por comparecerem à esta reunião, cavaleiros.** – disse, enquanto entrava na sala junto de sua amiga **- Mas tenho um assunto a tratar com vocês e também preciso comunicar algo. **– falou enquanto se sentava.

Todos os cavaleiros que estavam sentados na mesa se levantaram para saudar sua deusa, mas viram que que ela não estava sozinha e sim acompanhada de uma Jovem Mulher muito bonita, ela vestia um elegante vestido tomara que caia, justo na parte do busto e solto da cintura para baixo, assim que alguns cavaleiros perceberam qual a cor de seus olhas pensaram que ela era cega pois a cor deles era branca. Seus capelos era curtos e loiros, que moldava seu rosto perfeitamente.

Shaka – **E o que seria, Athena?** – perguntou o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.- **Pois a senhorita não iria nos chamar... - **quando ia terminar o que falava.

Saori – **Só um momento cavaleiro.** – interrompendo o que Shaka estava a falar – **Crys, sente aqui do meu lado, sim? **– falou para a moça que estava de pé ao seu lado até agora.

Crys – **Mas Saori, não sei...** – estava um pouco vermelha, pois todos que estavam naquela sala agora olhavam para ela. Apesar de ela não ser tímida, mas que não iria ficar se você fosse o centro da atenção de 14 deuses gregos.

Saori – **Sente-se de uma vez.** – falou enérgica.

Crys – **Ok, ok não precisa ficar nervosa, "já foi muito difícil fazer ela se acalmar".** – respondeu, enquanto se sentava no lugar a qual Saori se referiu. Que era ao seu lado.

Saori – **Muito bem, Cavaleiros. - **Começou ia falar** – Um dos tópicos que será discutido e o do porque que alguns cavaleiros anda fugido ou faltando muito aos treinos. - **falou, e esperou a reação dos culpados.

Como ela esperava, os culpados arregalaram os olhos espantados, pois pensavam que ela não sabia daquilo.

Saori – **Pois bem... Eu estou pedindo para que isso não ocorra mais, Ouviram? **- perguntou olhando para os culpados. - **Se não serei obrigada a tomar algumas metidas trágicas – **depois dessa fala, não só Milo engoliu seco como alguns outros que tb fugiam de vez em quando.

Saori – **OK, podemos ir para o outro assunto...** -- interrompeu o que falava para pensar em quem seria melhor para terminar de contar a aquela noticia. Ela ou Crys.

Saori – **A algum tempo eu recebi uma mensagem de minha sobrinha, SERENITY, nessa mensagem ela estava me pedido para que vcs meus cavaleiros... treina-se as Amazonas Lunares. – **terminou de falar isso olhando para sua amiga que estava a seu lado.

Continua...

Comentário da autora:

Como Falei, eu aumentei o capitulo e mudei muitas coisas nele. O próximo estarei postando logo logo.

Kissus.

_**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_ _**reviews**_


	2. Capitulo 2 corrigida

**Estou postando ela de novo, pois eu acabei esquecendo de revisar e ver se tinha algum erro, imagino que tenham visto vários, conseguir arrumar os que vi. Se tiver mais me avisem para eu arrumar.**

**Obrigada...**

**Nota da autora: desculpem-me pela demora, eu não estava conseguindo passar para o PC o que eu pensava. E também tem agora que eu estou sem meu lindo PC.**

**Estou mandando o capitulo por uma lan house. Eu mudei de estado e não pude ainda trazer meu PC para onde eu estou morando.**

**Prometo que o mais rápido eu posto o próximo capitulo.**

**Bis...**

**Capitulo Anterior:**

Saori – **A algum tempo eu recebi uma mensagem de minha sobrinha, SERENITY, nessa mensagem ela estava me pedido para que vcs meus cavaleiros... Treinam-se as Amazonas Lunares. – **terminou de falar isso olhando para sua amiga que estava a seu lado.

Continua...

_Santuário de Athenas, Sala de Reuniões:_

Saori – **Uhhh... Acho que devo supor que pela suas caras vocês nunca ouviram nada a respeito sobre essa Amazonas. Não? -** ela perguntou por fim, aos que estava a sua volta.

Alguns cavaleiros se entre olharam pensando se era melhor responder ou era melhor ficar em silencio, para que ela continua-se a explicar.

Saori –** Bem... Para eu poder falar delas eu deveria falar primeiro sobre minha sobrinha a qual me pediu ajuda.** –falou isso, logo depois olhou para o lado a qual sua amiga estava sentada. –"**acho melhor deixar que a própria Crys conte quem e minha sobrinha**."

Saori ficou olhando para sua amiga que estava sentada do seu lado na mesa, e pensando como poderia pedir para que ela contasse um pouco da historia das armaduras e de sua sobrinha.

Crys estava olhando para os cavaleiros querendo vê logo qual seria a reação deles ao que Saori iria contar da historia de SERENITY. Estava tentando se lembrar como foi mesmo que as armaduras foram criadas. Quando sentiu um olhar sobre sim, olhou para os cavaleiros pensando que poderia ser um deles que não - parava de olha-lha, mas se encanou, olhou então para saori para ver se era ela, e como pensou estava certa. A olhou nos olhos para saber o porquê ela a olhava daquele jeito.

Crys –** O que e saori? Porque está me olhando desse jeito?** –perguntou aos sussurros a ela, pensando que assim ninguém além delas duas poderia ouvi... Mas acabou enganada, pois aqueles que estavam do lado delas também puderam ouvir.

Saori –** Sabe o que minha amiga... E que eu estava pensando e cheguei à conclusão que seria um pouco melhor você contar para eles um pouco da história... O que você acha?** –perguntou um pouco temerosa sobre a resposta dela, pois ela poderia muito bem não concordar com isso.

**Crys** –** Uhhh... Pode ser verdade... Talvez... E talvez...** –ela estava pensando na possibilidade isso seria um ponto para saori, pois assim ela se livraria da responsabilidade de falar sobre sua sobrinha para seus cavaleiros. –** está bem... Saori. Eu falo a eles um pouco sobre a DEUSA SERENITY.** –ela falou no ouvido de saori, alguns cavaleiros estavam intrigados com o que elas tanto sussurravam entre elas, não conseguiam pensar no que elas poderiam conversar, eles se olhavam buscando alguma resposta, pois o pelo que parecia elas até tinha se esquecido deles, que erro eles cometeram ao pensar nisso, pois estavam muito errados.

Logo depois de elas concluírem quem seria o próximo orador daquela reunião, elas olharam para os santos com um olhar diferente, pois cada uma estava pensando em algo diferente... Crys estava com um brilho no olhar, muitos acharam kawaiii a expleção que ela fazia, em quando ela olhava para cada um dos santos ela acabou fixando seu olhar em um terteminado cavaleiro a qual não parava de lhe encarar. E ficou o encarando esperando alguma reação da parte dele.

Ela estava para falar algo para ele quando um cavaleiro interrompeu aquele silencio que a sala estava ela se virou e olhou para o cavaleiro... Era um dos gêmeos não conseguia diferenciar qual era qual, lembrava que Saori disse que o nome de um era Saga e o outro era Kannon, eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro na mesa.

Ele não aquentou mais aquele silencio que apareceu na sala e fez algo que ela imaginava que todos gostariam de fazer.

De certa forma ela e saori foram pegas de surpresa, pois cada uma delas estava pensando. Mas não deixaram que eles percebessem esse PEQUENO por menor.

Saga –** Senhoritas, vocês poderiam continuar o relato?** –perguntou um pouco estressando, pois já fazia algum tempo que ele estava naquela sala e nada delas continuarem a reunião pela qual eles saíram de seus templos**.** –** "só espero que não seja o que eu estou imaginando, que Zeus seja piedoso com a gente se for isso mesmo."** - parou um pouco e depois continuou o seu pensamento –** "quem eu estou tentando enganar, ele nunca seria muito piedoso com a gente"** - logo depois ele soltou um longo suspiro.

Todos que estava ali pensaram que seu suspiro era porque estava começando a ficar irritado, mas nem pensaram em perguntar para ele o porquê dele. Quase todos ali sabiam como era a personalidade dele, muito diferente da de seu irmão gêmeo que estava ao seu lado.

**(nota da autora: acho que eu não falei como todos eles estavam sentados na mesa NE?... Gomen Nasai, não foi por mal... eu acabei esquecendo, mas para não fiquem com mais raiva de mim eu vou colocar agora para vocês)**

**(( na cabeceira na mesa estava Crystal do lado direito e Saori do lado esquerdo, Shion, Shaka, Kamus, Milo, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite estavam sentados do lado esquerdo, Dohko, Mú, Aiolia, Aiolos, Shura, Saga, Kanon estavam sentados do lado direito.)) (acho que assim está bom para vocês né)**

**Crys** –** ok acha que estamos adiando muito essa reunião, agora quem vai falar sou eu, mas antes queria me apresentar direito, pois tenho certeza que até agora a maioria ainda não sabe quem sou e nem o do porque estou aqui nessa reunião também. **–começou a disser o que imaginava que era o com uma das coisas que provavelmente passava pela cabeça deles. –** eu me chamo CRYSTAL, sou uma velha amiga de Saori.** –viu que alguns não gostaram muito, e que iriam querer perguntar mais coisas sobre si por isso continuou antes mesmo que conseguissem perguntar –** por enquanto e só isso o que posso falar sobre mim para vocês.** –respondeu vendo que nem assim eles iriam ficar quietos, pegou e falou de um só fôlego - _**não**__** adianta vocês me perguntarem nada agora sobre quem sou só depois... No fim da reunião eu irei falar.**_ –terminou de falar isso com um olhar frio, todos ficaram calados depois desse olhar que ela deu para todos ali**.**



Crys – **como Saori disse antes para podemos falar das Amazonas e suas Armaduras devemos-nos até primeiro a DEUSA a qual elas pertencem... **– olhou para um deles e conseguiu ouvi uma pequena parte do que ele pensava – **sei que muitos de estão curiosos e que tem também muitas duvidas a respeito delas.** – falou isso olhando para o tal cavaleiro. – **imagino que seja isso que alguns pensam não e mesmo Afrodite?** – perguntou olhando para ele.

Afrodite que pensava nisso no momento não consegui esconder a cara que fez quando escutou ela fala aquilo, ficou um pouco corado ao ver que seus amigos olharam para ele.

Afrodite – **"Como ela... sabe meu nome... lembro que Saori não apresentou ninguém para ela"** – pensou antes de responder.

Afrodite – **Errrrr... Sim senhorita. Era o que eu imaginava agora mesmo.** – respondeu um pouco envergonhado, acabou se encolhendo um pouco na cadeira, pois acabou ouvindo as gracinhas que alguns ali fizeram ( leiam-se Milo, Kanno, Shura )

Crys também ouviu o que eles falavam para Afrodite, apesar deles estarem no final da mesa conseguiu ouvir perfeitamente, acabou se metendo na conversa deles – **Milo, Kanno e Shura porque não compartilha conosco o que vocês estavam falando agora a pouco?** – logo depois de ter perguntado fechou os olhos nem vendo a reação que eles tiveram ao que falará, os outros presentes viram eles ficarem brancos como cera, e a fitarem com os olhos arregalados, acabou ouvindo de novo eles se perguntarem como ela consegui ouvi eles. – **imagino então que por vocês terem ficado calados e porque não irão nos falar sobre o que estavam conversando não e mesmo? – **perguntou com um sorriso maníaco no rosto angelical.

Crys – **não precisam nos falar... Eu mesmo falo...** – falou vendo os três ficarem mais brancos ainda. – **estava tirando sarro da cara do colega de vocês o Afrodite, pelo simples fato dele ter corado ao que eu estava falando antes não e mesmo?** – falou olhando para eles.

Saori que estava calada até aquele momento fez questão de interromper o dialogo deles, pois poderia se transformar em algo mais...

Saori – **CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!** – ela falou muito alto, fazendo com que todas as atenções fossem para ela.

Crys - **Yare, yare não precisava gritar...** - falou tirando sarro dela, e pelo visto tinha conseguido. Pois saori tinha começado a ficar vermelha.

Saori - **E..U...N..Ã..O...E..S..T..A..V..A...G..R..I..T..A..N..D..O...** - falou soletrando cada letra estava tentando ficar calma diante daquela brincadeira que sua amiga vez, mas estava sendo muito difícil. Já que odiava que tirassem uma com a sua LINDA cara (eu: não tenho nada contra ela, mas às vezes acabo a achando uma bruxa, como algumas autoras daqui Tb acha).

Enquanto elas conversavam civilizadamente (olha o sarcasmo), os cavaleiros não paravam de olhar de uma para a outra como em uma partida de ping pong, pois se uma falava um a coisa a outra falava uma pior, até que aquele que seria o mais calmo não aquentou e gritou, fazendo com que elas parassem com aquela briguinha.

Shion – **Silencio, será que as senhoritas não pensam que seria melhor continuar a reunião, pois imagino que ainda não tenha terminado de nós dizer o que queriam.** – falava um pouco irritado, Pois nunca imaginou que sua deusa pudesse fazer algo tão infantil como ficar brigando com uma amiga.

Crystal e Saori – Ok!! – elas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Elas se olharam logo depois que perceberam que falaram a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo.



Elas ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, a qual usava para pensar em como elas poderiam agir daquela maneira. Logos elas Sendo o que eram...

Continua...

Preciso muito de Reviews, para eu saber ser vocês estão gostando dela, estou tento alguns problemas para conseguir passar o que eu quero para o PC. Estou pensando em deletar a fanfic, mas deixo isso nas mãos de vcs.


End file.
